The Ultimate Sirenix Fairy
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: When a timid Pokémon trainer moves to New York with her family, she find's herself instantly falling for Midtown high's Peter Parker, but just as she get's use to her new surrounding's, Caitlin find's that S.H.I.E.L.D is suddenly interested in recruiting her, not just for her skill's as a Pokémon trainer, but also the fact that she's a Sirenix fairy! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Since Fanfiction won't let me do a 3 way crossover officially, I decided to make the main 2 Ultimate Spiderman and Winx Club. **_

_**The other one is Pokemon. (hence the title.) and before I forget the Pokémon that Caitlin has is based on the one's have in my Pokemon X. Well enjoy ^_^ **_

Normal POV

Mr. Hartford's usually noisy 1st period homeroom suddenly became silent as principle Coulson walked in.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt," Coulson said firmly. "but if I could have everybody's attention please, I'd like to introduce a new student who will also be joining your class."

Whispers filled the room as principle Coulson walked over and opened the classroom door gesturing someone in.

When she walked in and stood in front of the entire class, everyone couldn't help but stare, (specifically the boys.)

She was sixteen, medium height, her dark navy knit beanie, black Tweety bird graphic tee that said rocker chick, a pair of dark navy damaged skinny jeans and a pair of black boots showed off her clear light peachy skin and well slim figure extremely well.

"I'd like to introduce; Ms Caitlin Mason," Coulson said "she's moved here all the way from Florida, so please help her feel welcome."

All Caitlin managed to do was push back some of her wavy mermaid long platinum blonde hair out of her face and give a small smile.

Mr. Hartford got up from his desk, and walked over and stood by principle Coulson.

"You can take a desk by Mr. Parker over there Ms Mason." Mr. Hartford said, pointing to an empty desk that was next to a boy with brown hair.

With a nod, the new student walked over to and sat down at her directed seat.

Principle Coulson handed a sheet of paper to Mr. Hartford, gave the class a "you may continue on." then left the classroom.

After reading the sheet of paper that principle Coulson gave him, Mr. Hartford cleared his throat, demanding nicely for his class's attention.

"Well moving on then, everyone will quietly continue with their independent studying until the bell rings." Mr. Hartford said, before sitting back down at his desk.

As the students went back to doing their own thing, Caitlin just sat at her desk looking and feeling rather nervous.

"No, this is supposed to be a fresh start," Caitlin chided herself. "don't lose control, don't lose control!"

Caitlin quickly unzipped her backpack, where she got out her Ipod, artist notebook, and a pack of drawing pencil's.

Quickly putting in her earphones, and picking; _Animal by Ke$ha_,Caitlin began to draw.

With every music lyric and drawing movement, Caitlin felt herself finally begin to relax.

As she continued to draw, Caitlin suddenly felt herself become startled when she felt someone lightly tap on her shoulder.

When she looked up from her notebook, Caitlin saw that the person who tapped her shoulder was the boy sitting in the next desk to hers, and he was politely gesturing her to take out an earphone.

"Yes?" Caitlin whispered.

"Hi, my name's Peter Parker. " the boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his hand, lightly shaking it. "Caitlin Mason."

Even though she was wearing black and blue stripped knitted fingerless gloves, Caitlin could feel how warm and strong his hand felt in hers. She felt her cheeks burn with pink.

When they quickly let go of each other's hand, Peter spotted Caitlin's drawing.

"Nice skills," he said. "isn't that a Gyarados?"

"Thanks," Caitlin blushed. "and yeah it is, I can't believe you caught that."

"Well, when I was a kid I used to watch Pokémon and collect the cards." Peter chuckled.

"Unfortunately, it's still got me really hooked," Caitlin laughed lightly then joked. "there's just something extremely interesting and addictive about wanting to catch em all."

Caitlin felt extremely relieved and happy as Peter laughed at her joke.

"So, what part of Florida are you from?" Peter asked.

Caitlin was just about to answer, but got interrupted by the bell.

Quickly putting her stuff back into her bag, Caitlin quickly got out of her seat and walked out of homeroom.

When she entered the hallway, Caitlin heard Peter call for her to wait. She instantly stopped as he caught up to her.

"Hey," Peter smiled. "what's your next period, maybe I can walk you there?"

"Sure, I'd like that, thanks." Caitlin smiled.

After quickly unzipping her backpack, Caitlin got out and handed her class schedule to him.

"Ah, looks like we're in luck," Peter smiled, looking at the class schedule. "we're in the same calculus class, and it's just down the hall."

"Wow, that is lucky." Caitlin smiled back.

Handing back her class schedule, Caitlin and Peter headed for their next class together.

When they walked into calculus, Peter lead Caitlin to Mrs. Keene's desk.

"Mrs. Keene?" Peter asked politely.

The kind middle aged calculus teacher pulled her attention from her computer to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Parker," Mrs. Keene said, looking at Peter then turning her attention to Caitlin. "who is this?"

"Caitlin Mason," Caitlin answered nervously "I'm the new transfer student."

"Ah yes, I just finished reading the email that principle Coulson just sent me about you." Mrs. Keene smiled.

Caitlin swallowed hard, but gave a small smile.

"Well, Ms Mason, I expect Mr. Parker to show you where everything is." Mrs. Keene smiled.

Peter gave a smile and a nod before leading Caitlin to a desk that was right next to his.

"Here, I'll go grab a text book for you." Peter said, as Caitlin sat down.

"You really don't have to Peter!" Caitlin said quickly.

Peter just waved her off.

"Don't worry, it's cool," he said, then smiled. "besides I want to."

Again Caitlin felt her cheeks burn a bright pink as Peter walked over, grabbed a textbook, and came back and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Caitlin said.

Peter smiled and sat down right as the bell rang.

Mrs. Keene got up from her desk and stood in front of the class.

"Alright, we will be going over Ch 6," Mrs. Keene explained. "so get out pencils and paper people, we're taking notes today."

Even though half of the class groaned in protest, the whole class did what they were told.

Within the next 10 minutes Mrs. Keene had everybody coping down problems and solutions, (well almost everybody.)

"Ugh, why does calculus have to be so freaking hard to follow!" Caitlin thought irritably, erasing a mistake.

After three more minutes of attempting to follow, Caitlin gave up.

"_Aw screw it, who needs calculus anyway!" _

Carefully putting her pencil down without Mrs. Keene noticing, Caitlin turned her attention to the huge classroom window next to her desk, when she saw that it was a clear gorgeous day outside, Caitlin suddenly felt small part of her back start to itch and burn.

"No, I cant lose control, not here, not now!" Caitlin thought irritably, clenching her teeth and fists in pain.

Caitlin knew exactly the reason why her back was burning and itching, she felt their burning desire to spread out and flutter outside in the warm sunlight.

Even though she really wanted to, Caitlin knew exactly how bad it would be if the entire school found out at least one of her magical secrets.

She found herself being snapped out of her world, when she felt Peter tap her shoulder again.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered.

She swallowed the pain, as she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, just really hate calculus," Caitlin whispered. "and being cooped up."

Peter gave her a smile back and went back to his note taking.

Instead of turning back to the window, Caitlin began to draw on the back of the paper she was supposed to be taking notes.

When the bell finally rang, Caitlin had drawn a picture of herself as a mermaid swimming along a Dewgong and a Starmie.

Carefully putting her stuff back into her backpack, Caitlin quickly got up from her desk and headed out of the classroom.

As she walked onto the hallway, again Caitlin heard Peter call out for her to wait, and again she waited for him.

"Hey, are all people from Florida this fast." Peter joked, finally catching up.

"Sorry," Caitlin laughed nervously, readjusting her backpack strap. "it's just being in a totally new atmosphere and meeting new people isn't really my thing."

Peter just waved her off again.

"It's fine," He smiled. "hey, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch."

"Umm, I'd really like to," Caitlin smiled nervously. "but wouldn't your friends mind?"

"Nah, they'd love it." Peter said

"Then I'd love too." Caitlin smiled.

"Cool, I'll come get you after class," Peter smiled. "okay."

"Sure," Caitlin said "um by the way you wouldn't happen to know where Mrs. Henderson's art room is?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "just down the hallway and take a left."

"Thanks Peter," Caitlin smiled gratefully. "and see you after class."

"Yeah see you after class." Peter said.

Giving each other a smile, both Caitlin and Peter headed towards the separate classes.

_**Well that's the end for this Ch hoped you enjoyed it, extremely sorry if it sucks or is confusing, I wanted to make it longer but by the time I got half way through I already had 9 pages, so I just decided to end it here. **_

_**Remember to read and review.**_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

When she entered Mrs. Henderson's art class, Caitlin felt all her nervous and anxious feelings immediately get replaced with confidence and a sense of belonging as she saw all the art supplies and painting canvases.

"Now this is way better," Caitlin thought happily. "I'll take art over math any day."

Looking around the classroom, Caitlin spotted Mrs. Henderson sitting at her desk.

Mrs. Henderson looked to be about in her beginning 30's, her dark brunette hair was in a messy bun, was wearing an orange painting smock over a Aero Smith tee and a pair of ratty old jeans.

Even though she felt her social anxiety kick in, Caitlin walked over and politely asked for the art teachers attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs. Henderson smiled kindly.

"Hi, umm I'm the new transfer student." Caitlin said nervously.

"Ah, you must be Caitlin," Mrs. Henderson smiled. "I read the email that the principle just sent me."

Caitlin just gave a nervous nod.

Mrs. Henderson got up from her desk, walked over and stood in front of Caitlin.

For some odd reason, as she looked Mrs. Henderson's, Caitlin couldn't help but feel like she was looking at her own mother.

Other than their same age, Mrs. Henderson's facial features and eyes happened to look almost identical to her mom's.

"_I must be hallucinating, there's no way mom could have an identical twin, that's just freaking crazy!" _

Caitlin felt herself brought back to reality as soon as Mrs. Henderson started to speak.

"Well, I'll just give you a quick view of my classroom rules; 1.) You can sit anywhere in the room as long as you don't disrupt anyone or the entire class. 2.) You can listen to music while you're working, or need to use it for inspiration, all I ask is that you don't use it to block me out during a lesson, and 3.) I don't expect perfection, but I do expect an 100% participation in this class."

Caitlin gave an eager nod.

"Great, now I'm going to give you an assignment that I give to everyone on the first day, I want you to draw or paint that describes who you are, okay." Mrs. Henderson smiled.

"Yeah I can do that." Caitlin nodded.

Caitlin turned around, walked over and sat down at table bench near a window right as the classroom finally filled and the bell had rang.

* * *

When Peter walked into English, he instantly spotted four of his friends; Luke, Ava, Danny, and Sam sitting at their desks.

"Hey guys." he greeted, taking his own desk.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"Umm, would you guys mind if a new friend came and sat with us at lunch?" Peter asked.

Even though he knew how nervous his friends felt about bringing new people into their group, (for good reasons.) but Peter couldn't help but hope that they would make this one acceptation.

Apparently hope works over all.

"It's cool with me." (Luke.)

Ava just gave an okay shrug.

"It would be an honor to bring another into our fold." (Danny.)

"Whatever." (Sam.)

"Cool, thanks you guys." Peter said, beamed with a smile.

As the bell rang for class to begin, Peter couldn't help but let a certain new girl enter his mind for the entire class period.

* * *

Caitlin had just added the finishing touches of her drawing when the lunch bell rang.

As she looked at her art assignment, Caitlin couldn't help but feel pleased with herself.

The drawing was a picture of a girl walking down a sidewalk wearing a black hoodie over her head, headphones, and mask over her face.

The nicely cursive title read; _The Hidden Girl. _

Carefully ripping it out of her sketch book, Caitlin got up from her desk with her assignment, and walked over to Mrs. Henderson.

"Here you go Mrs. Henderson." Caitlin said, handing the drawing to her.

"Caitlin, this is seriously some amazing work!" Mrs. Henderson said amazed, looking at the drawing.

"T-thank you." Caitlin said nervously, blushing with embarrassment.

"You've got some really amazing talent." Mrs. Henderson praised with a smile.

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled, still blushing.

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs. Henderson said, grabbing something from her desk. "Here you go."

The kind art teacher handed Caitlin three different colored sheets of paper.

Caitlin looked at them with confusion.

"They're just something's I need you and you're parents to go over and sign so I can understand what I'm going to expect from you and what you want from this class, just get them signed and turned in by the end of this week, alright."

Caitlin nodded.

Quickly walking back to her seat, Caitlin gathered up all her stuff and put it all into her backpack and walked out of the art room.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Peter quickly gathered up his stuff, told the others he'd catch up with them at the cafeteria soon, and walked out of English quickly with his friends giving each other confused looks.

When he turned to the left corner that lead to Mrs. Henderson's classroom, Peter bristled with anger at what he saw.

Caitlin was leaned up against the wall, looking rather nervous, as Cody Larson had both of his hands pressed against the wall, his arms blocking any chance for her to get away, and giving her an overly cocky sultry smile.

Even though Peter knew he could take Cody down easily despite the fact that Cody was the best defensive tackler their football team had. It was the consequences that was stopping him. Specifically one certain consequence.

Peter knew exactly how furious Nick Fury would be with him if he used his special strength's on someone other than a super villain. *(Hah Pun!)*

"Come on, let me take you for a ride," Cody said, smiling cockily. "I can show you some really awesome sites, and more."

"Again, thanks for the offer," Caitlin smiled nervously, quickly bending down and slipping from his right arm block. "But again I'm going to have to pass."

Peter couldn't help but smile happily as Caitlin started to walk towards him. Unfortunately that happy smile quickly changed into an angry scowl.

Cody had suddenly moved his hands off of the wall, quickly used one of them to tightly grab Caitlin's wrist, making her drop her backpack to the floor and clench her teeth in pain.

"Let me go!" Caitlin demanded, clenching her free hand in pain.

"Nobody turns me down for a date," Cody growled. "especially not some newbie!"

That apparently was the last straw for Peter, because something in him suddenly just snapped.

Ignoring all the voices that were telling him to stop, Peter rushed in between them and used what little spider strength he could use to shove Cody, which loosened his grip on Caitlin's wrist enough that she was able to get free.

Cody stood there stunned and surprised only for a few seconds, and boy was he pissed!

Glairing at Cody, Peter stood protectively in front of Caitlin.

"Out of my way Parker!" Cody growled, his teeth showing off like a wild animal.

Unfazed, didn't even flinch, Peter just stood in front of Caitlin, still glaring at Cody.

"She said she wasn't interested!" Peter hissed.

Cody started to angrily walk towards them, but suddenly stopped when Mrs. Henderson walked out of her classroom, looking rather annoyed.

"Alright enough is enough you two!" Mrs. Henderson said sternly.

"Mr. Larson," Mrs. Henderson scolded, looking at Cody icily. "if you seriously don't want a suspension from the football team, I suggest you turn around and head to wherever you are going to spend your lunch period, right now!"

"Yes mam." Cody grumbled, turning around.

Cody shot both Peter and Caitlin a fiery hot look that told them that this was very far from being over before walking away.

Mrs. Henderson turned her stern attention back to Peter and Caitlin.

"Now Mr. Parker, explain to me what that fight was all about?!" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Mrs. Henderson, Peter didn't start the fight at all," Caitlin said, quickly stepping beside Peter. "He was just protecting me."

After fully explaining that while she was looking at a poster for volleyball sign ups, Cody suddenly walked up to her and introduced himself, after turning down his first offer for a date, Cody used his arms to block any chance for her to walk away and that's when Peter showed up.

"Ah, now I understand." Mrs. Henderson nodded understanding.

"Well, Mr. Parker," Mrs. Henderson said, looking at Peter. "since the fight got started because another student need protecting, I'll let this one slide."

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson." Peter smiled, feeling really relieved.

"But," Mrs. Henderson paused. "if this ever happens again, I don't think you'll be so lucky next time."

"I promise it won't happen again." Peter said.

"I promise too." Caitlin said, picking up her backpack.

"Good," Mrs. Henderson said then smiled. "now get to the cafeteria.

"Yes mam." The two students said unison, before quickly walking away.

As she watched them walk away, Mrs. Henderson couldn't help but stare at her newest art student.

"_Could she be the one?!" _

With that thought in her head, the young art teacher turned and headed back into her classroom.

_**Well that's the end of that Ch, I've decided that I'm going to have a back to back between Caitlin and Peter. Also for this fanfic, I'm going to leave a question at the end of every chapter for you to answer, (if you want.) **_

_**Question: Do you think Peter and Caitlin will make a good couple? **_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Caitlin and Peter were walking down the hallway that lead to the cafeteria, when Caitlin suddenly stopped.

"Peter," she blushed. "I just want to thank you for saving me back there."

Peter stopped and gave her a smile.

"Don't mention it," Peter smiled then turned concerned. "by the way, how's your wrist?"

"A little sore," Caitlin answered, carefully rubbing the wrist that Cody grabbed. "but fine."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that especially on your first day," Peter said, as they started walking again. "but I promise most of the people here aren't like Cody."

This time Caitlin waved him off.

"Peter, it's okay I believe you," Caitlin smiled. "Besides, Cody's not the first football jock I've seen act like a jerk."

Peter couldn't help but feel relieved.

"That's good," Peter smiled, as he opened the cafeteria door for her. "I-I mean that's good that you believe me not because you've seen a football jock act like a jerk."

"Why am I being so tongue tied?!" Peter thought to himself, as he watched Caitlin walk through the cafeteria door he was holding.

When she turned around and gave him a kind smile and a thanks, Peter couldn't help but blush a little.

"_Come on, get it together Parker, you just met her this morning, and plus she's totally new here, don't think she wants to be asked out on her first day." _

Peter quickly brought himself back to reality, and walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

When she saw how big and full the cafeteria was, Caitlin felt herself quickly become nervous and uneasy again.

"_Get it together Mason!" _

Even though she really wanted to, Caitlin knew using a calming spell right in the middle of a cafeteria would be just as reckless and dangerous as letting her wings out.

"Mom would totally kill me, if everybody saw me glowing and levitating in the air," Caitlin mentally sighed. "besides I promised her, this time no magic."

Caitlin was suddenly brought back to reality, as she heard Peter call her name.

"There you are," Peter said, as he caught up to her. "for a minute I thought I lost you."

"Sorry," Caitlin said apologetically.

"It's okay," Peter smiled. "hey why don't we go meet my friends."

"Okay." Caitlin smiled back.

Even though she felt extremely nervous, Caitlin followed Peter to a table that 7 people were sitting at.

"guys?" Peter asked politely.

With all of his friends looking up at him, Peter gestured for Caitlin to stand beside him.

"You guys," Peter smiled. "I'd like you to all meet our new transfer student; Caitlin Mason."

Caitlin just gave them a nervous smile and a small wave.

"Caitlin, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Peter smiled.

"This is Harry," Peter said, pointing to a tall redheaded boy.

"Hey." Harry smiled.

"That's Mary-Jane," Peter said, pointing to a girl with darker red hair that was sitting next to Harry.

"Welcome to Midtown high." Mary-Jane smiled kindly.

"This is Luke," Peter said, pointing to the guy who looked to be the biggest one of the group.

"Sup." Luke said.

"That's Ava," Peter said, pointing to the girl with long brown hair.

Ava just gave a quick small wave, not bothering to look up from her algebra book.

"This is Danny," Peter said, pointing to the only blonde haired boy.

"Namaste." Danny bowed.

"and this is-" Peter started to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"Parker, I can do my own introduction thank you very much." he said.

Peter felt irritation, (maybe a little jealousy too.) wash over him as he watched Sam get up from his seat, bend down on one knee and take Caitlin's hand like a gentleman and kiss it.

"Sam Alexander." Sam smiled cockily.

Even though she felt her whole face start to turn tomato red, Caitlin couldn't help but giggle a little, that's when Peter grabbed Sam's hand taking it off of Caitlin's.

"Okay, that's enough for the introductions," Peter laughed nervously. "why don't we go get in line?"

"Oh, I brought my own lunch," Caitlin said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a brown paper bag with her name on it. "my Mom's never trusted school cafeteria food."

"Smart mom." Mary-Jane muttered under her breath.

"Okay, then, I'll go get in line," Peter said, secretly feeling a little nervous leaving her with Sam. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Caitlin smiled, before sitting down next to Sam.

With a small glare at Sam, Peter headed towards the cafeteria line.

"So Caitlin, where are you from?" Mary-Jane asked, feeling the reporter in her coming out.

"I'm from a small island town in Florida called River Falls." Caitlin answered, opening her lunch bag.

"I don't think I've heard of that town?" Mary-Jane said.

"That's not surprising at all," Caitlin giggled, taking out a turkey and ham sub. "It's a pretty small town, but it's got an amazing beach."

"I bet that beach isn't as amazing as you are." Sam smiled cockily. Caitlin blushed brightly, and the others just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"So, what's brought you to Midtown high?" Mary-Jane asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, my mom who's originally from here, kinda got tired of the small town life, and decided to move us back here." Caitlin explained.

"That's cool." Mary-Jane said.

"Yeah it is," Caitlin said, "but don't get me wrong, I really miss River Falls."

Mary-Jane was just about to ask one more question, when Peter came back and sat down in between Caitlin and Sam.

After finishing her sandwich, Caitlin took a peak at what was inside her lunch bag. Caitlin found herself giving her forehead a mental face palm at what she saw.

Three cans of Dr. Pepper were sitting under a small plastic bag of carrots.

"_Ugh, she did it to me again!"_

Even though she knew her mother did it because she was worried about her and just really wanted her to make some friends, Caitlin couldn't help but feel a little pathetic.

"Well, might as well see if anybody want's one." she mentally sighed.

"Hey, I've got two extra soda's," Caitlin said, taking them out. "does anybody want one?"

"Sure, I'll take one." Mary-Jane said.

Caitlin quickly handed one to her.

"Thanks." Mary-Jane smiled.

Sam was just about to say "me too." but Peter quickly beat him to it.

"I'll take the last one." he smiled.

When their hands brushed against each other as she handed him the soda, both Caitlin and Peter felt a tingling shock, that had them both blushing.

"Thanks for the soda." Peter said, quickly turning back to his lunch.

"Your welcome." Caitlin said quickly, after doing the same.

The silence between them lasted until the bell for 4th period rang.

* * *

"Does anybody know where Mr. Rockford's world history class is?" Caitlin asked, as everybody was taking care of their trays.

"Hey, me and Ava have that class," Mary-Jane answered. "we can take you there."

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Caitlin asked.

"No, not at all," Mary-Jane smiled. "come on."

Peter couldn't help but grin happily as he watched Caitlin, Mary-Jane, and Ava head out of the cafeteria together, looking like they knew each other all their lives.

When they walked into world history, Mary-Jane lead Caitlin to Mr. Rockford's desk.

"Mr. Rockford?" Mary-Jane asked politely.

"Yes?" Mr. Rockford said, looking up from the papers he was grading.

"This is Caitlin, our new transfer student." Mary-Jane said.

Again all Caitlin gave was a small nervous smile.

"Ah, you're the student that principle Coulson sent me an email about." Mr. Rockford said.

Caitlin just nodded.

"Well Ms Mason, I look forward to see how well you do in my class." Mr. Rockford smiled.

Giving a nod and a smile, Mary-Jane and Caitlin walked over and sat down at the desk table where Ava was sitting at as the bell rang.

"I hope everybody had lot's of R&amp;R this weekend," Mr. Rockford said, getting up from his seat. "because it's pop quiz time."

Everyone groaned and grumbled in protest as Mr. Rockford started passing out pop quiz papers.

When he came to the girl's table, Mr. Rockford only gave one to Mary-Jane and Ava, then went on to the next table.

"Hey, why didn't Mr. Rockford give me a pop quiz?" Caitlin whispered to Mary-Jane.

"Because he doesn't believe in unfairness." Mary-Jane whispered back.

Even she was totally relieved she didn't have to take a pop quiz she was completely unprepared for, Caitlin couldn't help but feel the real reason Mr. Rockford had skipped her wasn't because she was new, but because of her learning problems.

"Okay guys, you know the drill," Mr. Rockford said, after handing everyone a pop quiz. "10 minute time limit, then we start the lesson."

When Mr. Rockford sat back down at his desk, everybody started on their quiz.

As she watched everybody taking the quiz, Caitlin couldn't help but feel irritated.

"_Ugh, I'm tired of being pitied like some lost cause!" _

Quietly getting up from her seat, Caitlin walked up to the front of Mr. Rockford's desk.

"Yes is there something I can help you with Ms Mason?" Mr. Rockford said.

"Yes there is Mr. Rockford," Caitlin said quietly. "I'd like a pop quiz paper please?"

The expression on Mr. Rockford's face, told her that he was really surprised by her request, but he handed her a pop quiz paper.

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled.

When she quietly went back to her seat, Caitlin got out a pencil and took a look at the pop quiz question, which luckily were just 5 and multiple choice.

After spending two minutes looking over them, Caitlin started answering the questions.

_**Well that's the end of this Ch, hoped you all liked it, sorry if it's really confusing or slow. **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_

_**Question: Do you think there should be a rivalry bet**_**ween Peter and Sam for Caitlin? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caitlin took only 5 minutes to get all the questions answered, even though a few of them were guesses.

She waited until Mr. Rockford told everyone that the quiz was over to turn in hers.

"Today, we're going to be switching it up a bit," Mr. Rockford said, leaning his back against the front of his desk. "Instead of me teaching you about a time period, you're going to be doing the teaching."

"For the next couple of weeks, you and two partners are going to be getting all the information on a time period and then present it to me and the rest of the class." Mr. Rockford continued on.

Caitlin felt her stomach quickly dropped.

"Now, I want you all to be partnered up and discussing a topic you want to research by today," Mr. Rockford said, "Now go."

As the rest of the class started pairing off, Caitlin just sat there, unmoving. Feeling the sick combination of nerves and her magic swirling inside of her like an out of control tilt-awhirl. That was not a good thing.

"Get a grip Mason," Caitlin scolded herself. "Do _not_ lose control, don't lose control!"

After taking in a few deep breaths, the young Sirenix fairy decided it would be best just to go up to Mr. Rockford, and tell him to excuse her from the project.

Crowds, Presentations, and Caitlin, let's just say it was a combination that should mostly be avoided.

Caitlin was about to get up from her seat, when Mary-Jane tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you can partner up with me and Ava," the young red-head smiled.

"Really, you guys wouldn't mind," Caitlin asked, shock shown on the young girl's face.

The two girls both gave a warm smile and a nod.

"Thanks you guys," Caitlin smiled, fighting the urge to cry.

"Oh, and Caitlin," Mary-Jane smiled. "You can call me MJ."

"Okay and you guys can call me Cat," Caitlin smiled back.

After giving each other a smile, the three young girls started on picking a topic for their project.

But as the saying goes, easier said than done.

Through the entire the class, the girls had managed to come up and argue two different time periods.

Ava wanted to do the African animal kingdom, Mary-Jane wanted to do when journalism first got started, and as for Caitlin, she decided to stay out of it.

"But I still think it would be way better to show how much animal's have evolved," Ava said, just as the bell for 5th period had rang.

"No, I think showing how much the news has changed would be way better," Mary-Jane shot back, as they gathered up their stuff.

"What do you think Cat," Ava asked, as they walked out of the classroom. "Animal's or Journalism?"

"umm," Caitlin paused nervously, looking at her schedule. "would you guy's happen to know where Mrs. Carter's bio class is?"

Both girl's stared at the young Sirenix fairy with confusion.

"Yeah, down the hall and take a left," Mary-Jane answered. "but you didn't answer the-"

"Well, I'd better head over there," Caitlin said quickly with a nervous smile, started walking away. "bye and thanks you guys."

Caitlin quickly walked away with both her new friends giving each other confused looks.

* * *

When she found her next class, Caitlin quickly walked in and sat down.

"Phew, that was a close one," Caitlin mumbled under her breath.

Once the young Sirenix fairy was calm, Caitlin sighed heavily.

"Pam was right, I seriously don't deal with conflict well," Caitlin frowned.

Just saying her bonded pixie's name, Caitlin felt her mind drift back to Pam and all her Pokemon, who were all at home waiting for her.

"I wonder if everyone's alright," Caitlin thought with a sad worried expression.

Just before she left for school this morning, Caitlin begged and pleaded with her mom to let her stay home and make sure that Pam, and all her Pokemon stayed out of trouble while helping unpack the house.

But like always when it came to letting her be antisocial, her mother said no.

"_Caitlin, your academic education is extremely important, everyone will be fine, now go on before you're late for the bus." _

And that's how she ended up on the bus, and was now sitting in biology class.

"Just once, do you think I could win just one argument with her!" Caitlin thought irritably.

Caitlin found herself being brought back to reality, as the bell rang and both the rest of the student's and the teacher came into the classroom.

Like she did with her other teacher's, Caitlin quickly got up and introduced herself, and like her other teacher's, Mrs. Carter gave her a warm smile and told her that she was looking forward to see how well she will do in her class.

When she sat back down, Caitlin suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

"Ow, what the-"

When she took her glove off and looked at her wrist, Caitlin felt her eye's go wide with fear as she saw how bruised it was.

"Ugh, that jerk!" Caitlin thought irritably suddenly remembering why her wrist was sore and bruised.

Caitlin quickly looked up and saw Mrs. Carter passing out an assignment.

The young Sirenix fairy bit her lip.

"What am I going to do?!" Caitlin thought, panic rushing through her.

When she spotted Mrs. Carter heading her way, Caitlin quickly put her glove back on.

"Caitlin, is something wrong?" Mrs. Carter asked, handing her the assignment.

"No, I'm fine," Caitlin faked smiled. Her teacher seemed to buy it.

"Alright, but if you have any problem's don't ever hesitate to ask," Mrs. Carter smiled.

Caitlin nodded with a small smile. Then the young biology teacher left.

Caitlin tried her best to focus on the assignment, but the sharp wincing pain was stopping her. Since she couldn't heal it with magic, the young Sirenix fairy knew there was only one option left.

"Might as well head to the nurse's office," Caitlin sighed, putting her pencil down.

Caitlin carefully got up and walked over to Mrs. Carter's desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Caitlin?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Umm yes, do you think I could go to the nurses office?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"What for?" Mrs. Carter asked, looking concerned.

As if she saw something in Caitlin's eyes, the young biology teacher got out and wrote a pass.

"Here," Mrs. Carter said, handing her the pass. "just come back to class when you feel that your ready."

Even though she felt confused, Caitlin just nodded as she took the pass.

After quickly gathering her stuff, Caitlin ignored the whisper's and giggles and left.

* * *

Caitlin was about halfway down the hallway from her class, when something suddenly dawned on her and she stopped dead in her track's.

"_Shoot, I completely forgot to ask where the nurses office is!" _

Caitlin bit her lip nervously, thinking what she was going to do.

Due to her timid nature, Caitlin rarely asked anyone for help. Not because she was proud or anything, but because she was scared of what the people she asked might think of her. Hell, even asking to go to the bathroom somewhat scared her, and ever since she was 13, whenever Caitlin got really nervous or scared, her magic became somewhat uncontrollable.

Caitlin felt her thinking suddenly being interrupted by the sound of flickering light's.

When she looked up, Caitlin gasped as she saw the ceiling light's suddenly go crazy.

Ignoring the pain that was in her wrist, Caitlin quickly shut her eyes tight, and clenched her fists.

"Calm down Caitlin," Caitlin thought. "Calm down!"

After a few breathing exercise's that Jess had taught her, both the light's and Caitlin were calm.

"That was a close one," Caitlin sighed, feeling extremely relieved

When she unclenched her fists, Caitlin couldn't help wince in pain.

"Man, if I just had Feraligatr with me this wouldn't have happened," Caitlin thought angrily.

After picturing the scenario, Caitlin couldn't help but smile deviously.

"I don't think he'd be playing football for awhile, after that." Caitlin thought with a giggle.

With a mischievous grin and deciding that the best idea was to head to the office and ask where the nurses office was, Caitlin started walking.

Caitlin was about halfway down the hall, when she suddenly felt her body crash into someone, which caused her to fall to the ground.

* * *

"Oww!" Caitlin groaned.

"Woah, are you alright!" a familiar voice said.

When she looked up, Caitlin saw that it was Peter.

"Peter?!" Caitlin said

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" Peter said, then held out his hand. "here let me help you up."

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Caitlin said, taking his hand unaware that she grabbed it with her injured wrist.

"I got summoned to the office and was just heading back to class," Peter explained, helping her up. "What about you?"

"I was heading towards the-" Caitlin started to say but was cut off by an unbearable wave of pain in her wrist, which caused her to wince.

"Caitlin, is everything alright," her new friend asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just my wrist," Caitlin answered.

"The one that Cody grabbed?" Peter asked, his voice was tense, but Caitlin could detect something more but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Caitlin just nodded, and Peter sighed.

"Can I see it?" Peter asked gently. "just to make sure it's not broken or anything."

"Sure," Caitlin said, carefully taking off her glove. "I was actually heading to the nurses office."

When he took her hand and saw how bruise her wrist was, Caitlin saw something in Peter's eyes that she again couldn't quite describe what it was.

"Well by the look's of it, I think it's just bruised," Peter said, gently. "but I think we need to get you to the nurses office so she can check it out."

Caitlin nodded, and quickly but carefully put her glove back on.

But what Peter did next, took the young Sirenix Fairy by surprise.

The young boy gently grabbed her uninjured hand, as he started leading her towards the nurses office.

* * *

_**AWE! Isn't Peter the sweetest guy ever! Sorry for not posting for awhile guys, my life's been kinda hectic, and it's about to get even more for the next couple of month's, (Sigh) but I'll try and see what I can do about posting chapters, but I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, it could be awhile but I promise you'll all be in my thought's and so will two certain people we all know and love (wink, wink.) Oh before I completely forget, if anyone hasn't ever watched the show PopPixie before I need to explain that Caitlin's bonded pixie Pam isn't mine she's from the show, but when I first started watching PopPixie, and saw her I just instantly fell in love with her and her powers and personality so I decided that's the type of pixie I want for Caitlin. So if you've got the time to watch, I suggest you check out the show ^_^ **_

_**Oh and I've got a treat for everybody, instead of one question, for this chapter I've got two for ya to answer. **_

_**Well you know the drill, Read and Review. **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_

_**1.) Do you like Caitlin's personality? **_

_**2.) Which English Winx version is your fave? **_


End file.
